User blog:Astral8080/Trial EX ?: The Child Eesa
Noire Priestess Luze (1st form) Light Element :::::::::::: :::::::::::: (Stage 1/2) Notes: *100% resistant to all status ailments *50% resistant to debuffs *30% resistant to Base BC and HC drop rate *25% resistant to buffed BC and HC drop rate multiplicatively *65% resistant to buffed critical damage bonus *90% resistant to base and buffed elemental weakness damage *Chance to inflict curse(20%) and weakness(40%) while attacking *Has 2,500,000 HP *Hit Count: 12 *'Starting counting turns as soon as the trial begins*' 'Skills(Luze):' *1st Turn: "Come my child"- 15 powerful light AoE ( deals 70% as damage) *2nd Turn: "Your will belongs to me!" - 15 powerful light AoE, chance to sap (30%) BB gauge (25%) *3rd Turn: "You cannot resist!!"- Reflects 40% of damage dealt and mitigates 25% of damage for 1 turn *Inferno Magicka (used every 4 turns on unit with highest ATK stat)- 5 massive fire ST ( deals 85% HP as damage), removes all buffs and inflicts ATK down debuff (60%) and BB ATK down debuff (100%) for 1 turn *Gaia Prison (used when 130,000 damage has been received)- 8 powerful earth AoE, reduces damage taken by 30% for 1 turn and chance to inflict weakness(40%) *Frostlock (used randomly after 85%)- 16 powerful water AoE, very high chance to inflict paralysis (80%) and chance to inflict (20%) DEF down debuff(30%) for 1 turn *Thor's Hammer (used every 5 turns on unit with highest HP)- Massive thunder ST (deals 85% HP '''as damage), removes all buffs and inflicts Rec down debuff (50%) for 1 turn *Banishing Ray (used '''randomly after 70%)- 25 powerful light AoE, inflicts DoT debuff (150%) for 2 turns and chance to inflict curse (30%) *Chaos Bind (used every 9 turns)- Massive Dark AoE (300%), blocks leader skills for 2 turns and chance to inflict random status ailments (15% each) *'DIALOGUE: '"Don't be a fool boy, think I'll make this simple?" *Rogress of Deliverance!- Summons Simmah (at 70%) *'DIALOGUE: '"I know forsee the will in you...very well." *Rogress of Foresight!- Summons Allul (at 55%) *Azure Wavelength (used at 50%)- 17 powerful light AoE, 50% chance to sap 100% of BB gauge and removes all buffs *Elemental Parry (used right after Azure Wavelength and 8 turns after first use)- Reduces all elemental damage to 1 for 2 turns (only self) *Revival Ray (used randomly after 50%)- Casts HoT buff for 3 turns and heals all allies (30,000-40,000HP) *'DIALOGUE: '"Why child? My gift calls for you.." *Rogress of Wit!- Summons Kudoan ( at 30%) *Resuscitation (uses only once at 20%)- Heals all allies (10,000-20,000HP) and casts angel idol buff for all allies 'Skills(Simmah):' *Has 2,000,000HP *'DIALOGUE: '"You will be delivered, child." *Light of Deliverance (uses at 50%)- 8 massive light AoE (deals 210% HP '''as damage, best to have up buffs/mitigation and guarding if possible) *Uses 10 weak light AoE every two turns '''Skills(Allul): *Has 2,000,000HP *'DIALOGUE: '"Haha...only a fool denies the inevitable." *Lapis of Foresight (uses at 50%)- 12 massive (200%) water AoE, reduces dmg by 50% for 2 turns for all allies *Only ST attacks before and afterwards Skills(Kudoan): *Has 2,000,000HP *'DIALOGUE: '"Eesa will judge your young soul..." *Ambiguous Wit (uses at 50%)- Adds dark element to all allies attack,boosts ATK, DEF, and REC by 50% and boosts spark damage for 999 turns for all allies *Uses 14 weak dark AoE randomly before and afterwards Stage 2/2 *Same notes and skills as before *Has 100,000HP when stage 2 begins (she is still in her 1st form) *Immediate End (used if HP is not nuked down to 0 on first turn)- Massive non-elemental AoE ( unsurviable ), reduces BB gauge by 100% and blocks leader skills for 999 turns *Transforms to Original Goddess Eesa Original Goddess Eesa (final form) light elemental Notes: (Same above) *Hit Count: 14 *Has 4,125,000HP *Has 4% chance to reduce all damage to 1 each turn Skills(Eesa): Still uses Inferno Magicka, Gaia Prison, Frostlock, Thor's Hammer, Banishing Ray, and Chaos Bind the same way Luze did. (Still do turn counting) *'DIALOGUE: "'Child...prove your worth to me" *Upon Transformation: Sceptar of Order- 99 Massive all-elemental AoE and reduces all BB gauge by 50% *Ruining Bond (used at 80%, 65%, and 40%)- Massive Dark ST (deals 330% HP '''as damage), 100% chance to inflict all status ailments and blocks sphere effects for 2 turns *Judgment Ray (used at 90% and 30%) - 4 Massive light AoE ( deals '''188% 'HP '''as damage), removes all buffs and raises own hit count by +2 for 1 turn *Uses Sceptar of Order again at 50% *Uses Resuscitation after Sceptar of Order *Uses Elemental Parry after 50% *'DIALOGUE: "My Child..." *Overdrive (activated at 20%)- Mitigates 60% of damage, heals 20,000-30,000HP *"Why must you resist?" (used after ^)- Restores 100% of BB gauge to enemies and remains idle *"I only offer my guidance..."- Restores 50% of BB gauge to enemies, reduces all damage to 1 for 1 turn and remains idle *Eesa's Guidance (used after ^)- Massive all elemental AoE (deals '''199% HP as damage), removes all buffs, blocks all sphere and leader skills for 999 turns (basically reduces HP to 1 WITH guarding) *Will use Eesa's Guidance within 3 turns after she revives with 412,500HP *It's between you and her, no leader skills or sphere effects will be active after Eesa's Guidance has been used TRIAL REWARDS: *'5,000,000 zel' *'100,000 exp' *'Rogress Key (50% boost to all parameters, boosts OD refill rate, and boosts BB ATK)-sphere is only obtainable when you beat the trial with the Six Heroes of Fantasia' *'Original Goddess Eesa (7 star)' Astral8080 (talk) 23:10, February 2, 2016 (UTC) '''Delano Thompson (Astral)' 'KiK: Astral8080' 'BF ID: 5582158136''' Category:Blog posts